The Fortune
by Nileaks Books
Summary: Just remember, never go to court. Those simple words, spoken by the old fortune teller, have the ability to impact Tairy's life forever...
1. Chapter 1

**The BIG Summary:** Bella and Tairy have been best friends their whole lives, both growing up to be beautiful young women. Bella's life is grand, she's rich, in the high class of society, is sweet and selfless, and her large family loves her dearly. Tairy, too, is rich and in the upper class (not necessarily as well off as Bella, but not too bad) but she has only her widowed father, who beats her, not so much regularly, but whenever he feels she's not living up to his standards. He is away from home a lot, so it doesn't happen too much. But because of her father's lack of love, her heart is slowly growing cold towards every person she has loved, feeling she is not good enough to be any ones friend or companion. Bella, noticing this, decides they should go to a fortune teller to find what their future holds. Little do they know how much their lives will change by this simple one act.

**The Fortune**

**Chapter one: Where she lives**

Seeing a rat run across the toe of her shoe Tairy turns and runs in the opposite direction. Bella runs after her and grabs her arm.

"Let me go!" Tairy cries trying to wrench her arm free. "I knew this was a bad idea! We're going to get the plague from being down here."

"You want this just as much as I do. Ever since I told you about my plan you haven't been able to stop talking about it." Tairy stops struggling and simply trembles. "You know the idea that this woman might be able to predict our future fascinates you; maybe it even gives you little bit of hope?" Bella is almost too harsh, but finally Tairy relents and they start walking back.

"Well how much farther is it then? I'm positive if we stay out much longer father will find out and beat me for it."

"Your father isn't even in town; he's been in Paris for less than a fortnight. _And_ he'll be gone for at least three months. I think it'll be fun if to see what our future holds, if not just helpful in the practical sense." Bella slides her hand from where it was on Tairy's shoulder, down to holding her hand comfortingly. Tairy holds on for dear life.

"Look there's the hand, that's where she lives." They both slow down, unsure. Stopping right in front of the door, they glance around, and then stare at each other for a few moments. Taking a deep breath Bella raises her hand to knock, but the door creaks open slowly. They both step back.

"Ah, you are here," an old raspy voice says from the dark doorway.

"You were expecting us?" The once fearless Bella falters.

"Of course I was. If what I say now is of no significance, then how can what I tell you later hold any validity?" They stare dumbfounded. "Well why don't you come on in and stop gawking in the street?"

They both walk in hesitantly and glance around. It's dark and gloomy. There are only five candles lighting the whole place and the one window is covered with a dark cloth. There is a table and three chairs in an otherwise empty room. Two of the chairs are simple stools; the other is a high wing-backed chair. The old woman moves to the wing-backed; the girls slowly move to the stools and sit down.

"So you want to know a little about your futures huh? Let us see what I can see," she grins. "Bella now is it? Well for you I see happiness, but maybe in a place that is just a little unexpected. Your life will be filled with joy, and you will have many fat happy babies. As a note, always go to court! Every opportunity you get, go. Never forget either, don't judge on first appearances! Just a warning." She stops and takes a deep breath.

"Now you Tairy. You poor girl. I know your life hasn't exactly been one that you have wished it to be, but that doesn't mean you need to run away from it and all that are in it. I can tell you your life will become better, better than even Bella's." She stops to laugh at the incredulous look on Tairy's face. "Just because it won't be the same, doesn't mean that it won't be better. You feel like you are pretty much worthless right? Well I'm not going to tell you just what is going to happen, but your life will hold such joy and sorrow and happiness and pain. You will have the opportunity to make this world a better place, with your little bit of influence, to many people." She stops to catch her breath. "Just remember never go to court, and you Bella, help her out in any way you can in preventing her from going, but in still going yourself. It will be one of the most difficult times of your life, but those who feel the greatest love, have only felt the greatest hate and the greatest pain. And don't forget that once you were loved so much, someone gave their live for you" Pause. "That'll be two feathers."

Both the girls start in surprise. Bella puts her hand into the little bag she carried around her wrist and takes out two small coins. "Thank you for what you have done for us," Tairy says amazed at herself.

They walk out into the open and blink a few times, until they can see clearly again, and walk in a daze back towards their homes.

**TBC**

* * *

Ok now that you have read it, PLEASE tell me what you think, I MUST know! And I will love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever...if you review it. : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trial one, begin.**

"So are you planning on attending any special events this evening?" Tairy's father asks smoothly.

"Umm… actually, I'm not feeling well. I haven't been feeling well all day. I was just planning on resting for the evening and going to bed early." Tairy tries aloofness, but her father knows her too well.

"Why don't you wish to go?" he asks coldly, rising to his feet to walk to the back of her chair. He rests his hands on her shoulders.

"I never said that. I started feeling unwell yesterday and it hasn't gone away yet."

"I told you never to lie to me!" his hand slides down her shoulder to the sensitive area on the back of her arm, but is hidden by her short sleeve, and gives her a sharp pinch.

"Ahm," she tries to suppress her yelp and twitches her arm away from his hand. "I'm not lying father." Which is actually true. Ever since her father had returned yesterday morning, she had felt nauseous from the dread of telling her father no.

"Well then," he moves to face her. "What are you sick with?" he kneels down so they are eye level. His right hand moves to her left knee to steady himself.

"I have been having stomach spasms and have had trouble keeping my meals down," she stares at her hands in her lap.

"So…" his eyebrows draw together. "You seem to have gotten with child when I was gone."

"No father! I could never do anything like that!" she looks into his eyes for a moment. She sees the bitter self-loathing which reflects in her own; only hers also holds the horror of the pain he is soon to inflict. She looks back at her hands and mumbles, "I doubt I could ever get with child, if I got married anyways."

"What? Why would you think that?" he sneers

"Ever since that time last year, when you kicked me in the stomach, my monthly issue has come few times and very irregularly."

His face reddens. "So you think to blame me for you inability to reproduce. Is this what you will tell your husband when he gets a little mistress in order to produce an heir?" His hand moves a little higher and pinches her inner thigh hard enough to bring blood, but it did not for the covering of her thick dress.

This time she could not restrain her yelp, in fact she screamed.

"Oh shut up!" and he lets go. They hear the doorbell. He gets up and moves to stand in front of the fireplace.

Danzel, the head maid, walks in and curtsies.

"Miss Bella Ferdinand is here to see Miss Tairy," she curtsies again and leaves.

Bella walks in and also curtsies to Tairy's father, who walks to her, takes her hand and kisses it. Tairy gets up and walks over to Bella.

"Are you ready?" she asks. Tairy looks lost.

"Oh I'm so sorry, dear Bella, but Tairy isn't feeling well, and _won't_ be doing anything this evening," he looks sourly at Tairy.

"Oh nonsense, it is imperative that she attend tonight. Prince Orin will be there." Bella steals a glance at Tairy's father; he's still glaring and Tairy, so she looks back at her and winks.

It finally dawns in him what she said.

"Prince Orin, as is the King and Queens youngest son? The Duke of Rome?" He glances incredulously at her, then back to Tairy to glare. "We must make our appearances for our Highnesses sake, well at least you should. Maybe you can find some man of little worth there, willing to take one such as you to wife and get you out of my hair."

Tairy reddens in shame. Bella speaks up, "I will take her back to my home, since it is closer to the palace, and we will go from there." Bella grabs Tairy's arm. "Let us go pick out what you will wear and we will be gone." They turn and go to Tairy's dressing room.

Once there Tairy simply sits on a small stool in front of the armoire. She looks up at Bella and gives her weak smile. "You have great timing. How'd you know about the Prince? He lives all the way in Italy. Why would he travel all the way here to Madrid?"

"I told you I would come for you right at dusk, obviously you forgot; and my sister told me. Remember, she and her family live in Naples, and are under subject to him. Actually, she told me they traveled on the same ship. Not above traveling on a simple one. She said he's a great Duke. She's only ever had to see him about anything but three or four times, but she said he is very fair. The strong silent type. And tall dark and handsome. And still unmarried. Maybe…" she falls silent. "I'll tell you later. She never said anything as to why he was here; he just is. But what are you to wear?"

Tairy glares meaningfully; Bella merely gives her a knowing wink.

"I think you should wear the green dress, it really brings out your eyes." She goes to the wardrobe, looks through, finds the dress and hangs it on the rack. She then finds the matching shoes and hands them to Tairy, who looks at them warily.

"Do no worry," Bella rests her hand on Tairy's shoulder. "It'll all turn out well, I promise." And they leave.

**TBC

* * *

**

So what did you think. I really did write this whole thing in class ( I had to pay at least a little attention) so it's kind of weak, but it'll get better, I **promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Trial one cont.**

Bella, of course, looks absolutely beautiful in her navy blue dress with powder blue lacing. It brings out to perfection her cornflower blue eyes. Her blonde hair is pilled in large curls on her head, and there are small blue gems glittering around her throat.

Tairy sits in a small chair with the maid behind her carefully sweeping up her hair. They both are in quiet contemplation, still having no idea how they are going to prevent Tairy from going. Bella had wonderful parents who cared a lot for Tairy, but if they told them why she wasn't supposed go, they would be anything but willing to help them.

The maid finishes Tairy's hair and leaves. She stands up and faces Bella.

"Wow, you truly are beautiful Tairy. If only you could get up like this more often."

And it was true; her hair was in a million little ringlets, swept back from her face. Small white flowers were placed sporadically among her dark brown locks. It was also true about the dress; her green khaki eyes were luminous because of it.

"Not true. You are so much prettier than I. _You're_ the one that's perfect." She says this with little emotion.

"Why can't you just accept a compliment as it comes? Yes you are beautiful, and sure, so am I, but it's just in different ways. You have the dark looks, I have the light. You have green eyes that look as thought you could see through a person's soul. You _are_ beautiful! "

There's a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The maid comes in. "Miss Bella and Miss Tairy, it is time to leave."

"Thank you Cella, tell them we'll be down in a few minutes." She leaves.

Bella walks to Tairy and takes her hands. "It'll all work out; I think I may have a plan."

§§§

Bella's parents wave them farewell. They had found out that this "party" was for the unmarried males and females of appropriate age in the area. Bella's little sister, who just wasn't quite old enough to go, had dubbed it a "meat market". After all, weren't they all just going there and parading around to get married off to the highest bidder?

Tairy, Bella, and her older twin brothers settle into the carriage and finally leave.

"Well I must say Tairy, you look absolutely stunning tonight." This is Devon, the more flirtatious of the two. "Doesn't she Derrick?" he grins maliciously. It was a little known fact, to everyone _but_ Tairy, that Derrick had always been smitten with her.

Derrick blushes, but looks her straight in the eye, smiles simply and says, "Yes Tairy, you look exquisite." It's so sincere it makes Tairy blush uncontrollably and she takes out her fan.

There's small talk among the four of them until they see gathering lights.

"Look, I think the palace is around that hill. I think we'll be there in about ten minutes," Derrick says.

"I think you're wrong," says Devon, just to contradict, "I think it'll be fifteen." They go off and start bickering for a few moments. This gives Bella and Tairy the opportunity for a little last minute private discussing.

"Are you sure this'll work?" asks Tairy.

"Of course not, but we're praying for the best."

This is little consolation for Tairy. "What if somebody happens to walk in on me, wherever I may be? What happens if all goes wrong? What if _she_ was wrong? What if _she_ was some crazy lady who made a few good guesses? For all we know, maybe I'm the one who's supposed to go every opportunity and you're the one supposed to be hiding? Or both? Or even neither?" Tairy starts breathing hard enough to attract the boy's attention.

"Tairy, you look pale. Are you alright?" Devon asks.

"Oh I think she's just a little nervous about meeting the prince. Once we get there we'll take a little stroll around the park to cool off our nerves, because heaven knows I'm just a wee bit nervous my self. And don't worry about escorting us, just go in and we'll follow just as soon as we feel up to it. And who knows how much we'll be seeing of each other, I'm sure there's going to be hundreds of guests. The whole province worth of singles will be there to see this well hidden prince of ours, especially the females, after all, he's still unmarried, so I'm told," Bella rambles.

All three gaze with lifted eyebrows. Devon looks at Derrick and mock whispers, "I was just wondering about Tairy's physical health, but now I'm startingquestioning our sister's mental health." That gets his arm a slap.

They reach the end of the hill and they see the palace loom out of the darkness. They stare in awe at its towering peaks. They don't come here often, and when they do, it is in the daylight hours. All of a sudden there is the sound of tearing. Three heads turn to Tairy, then four look to her lap. Her small hanky is torn into almost two from the constant worrying of it.

"Wow, you really are nervous aren't you?" Derrick asks sympathetically.

"Yes, I've never actually had to associate with the royals. The closest thing I've ever had to do was say "You're Majesty's" when they walked down the streets here one time." They all understand. Though their parents may have little communication with them, they _never_ have had to yet.

"Ha, we're going to be there very shortly. It hasn't been ten minutes yet," this comes unexpectedly from Derrick. "I believe you owe me."

Tairy takes a deep breath, then another, and another. Then they pull up to the front garden and stop. The two men get out, so as to help the ladies out. Before they do Bella looks at Tairy and whispers, "Ready?"

**TBC**

* * *

I would like to thank, most humbly, my **wonderful** reviewers, thank you. Your guidance will be much used.Alright, I know this is kinda little with not a whole lot of information, but it **will** get better, I **promise!**This is just a small piece of info so you're not lost. The fun stuff is about to begin! YAY! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: The Break**

"Thank you," Tairy says as Derrick helps her out of the carriage.

"My pleasure," and they step out of the way for Bella and Devon.

"Now we're just going to take a quick stroll, I promise we'll be back in just a few minutes. Don't worry," Bella says as she and Tairy turn to leave.

As they walk, they take the time to look around. The gardens are extensive, with every type of flower and plant imaginable. Everything was coordinated to perfection. And the smells are wonderful! There's even a small waist high labyrinth to help collect the thoughts. It's obviously not an option though, seeing as it's in full view of everyone arriving here.

They stroll along the side of the palace to where the stables are. They figure this would be a good place to hide for now, after all nobody would be staying here besides the prince. His sister, the Duchess Iriana, and her family, who normally live there, were out of town visiting her parents, namely the king and queen, up in Paris and wouldn't back for a month. And since the prince was staying alone (relatively), it would be unseemly for anyone to be staying with this single man. So there would be little to no (hopefully none) guards watching the stables, they would all be helping with the other horses and carriages.

They slowly steal into the stables and look around. It's not exactly large, about 20 stalls, ten on each side. Not half full of horses. They glance around the building, hoping for inspiration. On the same side of the wall as the door, a little farther down, there are a couple of pegs with clothing on them. They walk to them and search.

"Look Tairy, a cloak. Hmmm. I think it's too small to hide your whole outfit." She hands it to Tairy and resumes searching. Tairy looks around, making sure no ones coming.

"Ah ha, I think this tunic should fit, and maybe even these leggings. Oh, there's an undershirt. Huh, they carry a little of everything in here." Bella holds the tunic up to Tairy for inspection. She looks wary, and then takes it and the shirt.

When Bella hold up the leggings Tairy gasps horrified. "Those are _certainly_ too indecent for me to wear. It's disgusting. I would surely be caught for immodesty."

"Well, with the cloak over you, hiding your face, no one will suspect that you're female, so why would you be indecent?" She hands over the leggings and cloak. She then grabs a horses blanket and gives it too to Tairy. "Wrap your dress in this."

Tairy is at a complete loss. Bella walks up and hugs her.

"Now go change and be on you way. I must leave; Devon will no doubt come searching soon. Don't forget, Leaha's house is the one directly before our own. I will be there for you in the morning." She gives her one last squeeze and walks out.



Tairy glances around, arms and eyes full; with clothes and tears respectfully. There are few lights; maybe three lanterns. She goes to one at the far end and notices that the stall next to it is without a horse, so she goes in.

She changes as quickly as possible, going from upper-class Lady, to stable-boy. She knew instantly she didn't look the part of boy. Both leggings and tunic are too tight. At least her hips are partially hid by the tunic; thank goodness it goes to mid-thigh. Thought she doesn't have an extensive chest, it does show. The tunic was definitely made for a tall skinny male. Her shoes…ahh her shoes! They were green with beading; there was nothing she could do about them. It was dark, maybe no one would notice. She prayed no one would notice her at _all_.

After the cloaks on, she wraps her dress in the blanket and opens the door. Walking out she runs into another door. She could've sworn they were all closed… Wait…She looks up. _It was a man!_

Tairy stares up stupidly. If it had not been such a face, she might've kept her wits about her, but was it!

Clean shaven, shoulder length, wavy, dark brown hair, a strong jaw, perfect cheekbones, and luminescent blue eyes. He was a sight to behold, being a little taller than average, and every so slightly **built**. The corner of his mouth started turning upwards, and in that moment, Tairy remembered herself.

"Excuse me, milord," her voice cracking believably. She clears it and gives a half curtsy bow. "I am so very sorry. I was not paying attention to where I was going."

"Oh no, do not worry boy," he pauses as she comes fully upright. "But, may I ask just _what_ you are doing here at this time of the night?"

"Ummm…" she scans her brain quickly. "Well sir… I have been out of town, and just returned. And…well I borrowed something from the stables and I am here to bring it back, sir."

"Understandable, and why particularly in this stall?"

Tairy was at a loss. She had absolutely no idea what to do. She's about to break down and tell her whole story when he speaks again.

"So by what means did you travel here? I saw no other horse or carriage near here."

"I, uh, walked, sir."

"How far?"

"To my home from here?" he nods. "I am not sure about the distance sir, but I know it is an hour and a half horse ride."

"And you walked this _whole_ way?"

"I, well…yes, I did. So if you will excuse me sir, I have quite a ways to walk, and I must be leaving." She moves to go around him. He steps back into her way.

"No, I will not excuse you, you will follow me please."

Tairy is stricken; maybe she should have told him something else. Of course she couldn't have walked even an hour's horse ride. Oh no, what is she going to do?

He stops suddenly in front of two stalls; there are horses on either side. He points to the one on the right, "this is Lady Beth," the one on the left, "Lord Wallace. They are my personal horses."

Tairy stands in shock; Lady Beth was a painted horse. She had never seen one before; they are beautiful. At least Lady Beth is. Lord Wallace is a pure black horse.

He opens the door to Lady Beth's stall. Tairy's eyes grow. He speaks. "Ride Lady Beth home, you'll get home much sooner than if you walk. Stay here, I'll be right back," and he leaves.

Tairy walks over to Lady Beth and puts out her hand. She smells it and rubs her nose as if to be petted; Tairy does. He comes back carrying all that is needed to saddle a horse, and then accomplishes just that.

Tairy gets up, she's never ridden astride before, and she finds it's much easier to stay on; actually it's _quite_ comfortable.

"I am truly thankful to you my lord. How can I make it up to you?"

"There is no need. I am more than happy to help a fellow _brother_ in trouble. Someday another may be in need of assistance, and you will be there, ready to help." He reached up and grasped Tairy's forearm. "All I ask its that you bring her back to me when next you can." And she trots out of the stable and into the night.

* * *

Many, many, many, many, many thanks to my reviewers. Yay, this was kind of a fun part, but no worries, more bad stuff will happen, mwhahahahahahaha! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: And So She Wakes**

Once she was a ways from the palace, Tairy puts Lady Beth into a gallop. Not meaning to, she had told the man how far _she_ lived from there. Bella lived only forty-five minutes away, and she was aiming for Leaha's (**a/n it is pronounced like basic Lea**) house. Leaha is the cook for Bella's family. She is a sweet younger woman, without a husband, and with four children. Her parents had been friends with Bella's and when they had heard of her husband suddenly up and leaving, they offered to give her a job and a home.

Bella, having become friends with Leaha and her children, knew that she would willingly take Tairy in for the night, and ask minimal questions. Well, that had been the plan. Now, dismounting near the door, Tairy is horrified that something will go wrong. With reigns still in hand, she walks up to the door and knocks softly. There's a shuffling of feet, then the door opens a crack, spilling light onto Tairy. A woman looks through.

"Who're you?" she asks.

"It's Tairy Dantes," she says pulling her hood back, revealing her face.

"Oh dear girl, come in, come in. I wasn't expecting you for a while." She opens the door a little further, exposing a dimly lit room far warmer than outside.

Tairy lifts her other hand, the one with the reigns. "What should I do with her?"

Leaha looks over the horse, surprise widening her eyes. "Well that certainly explains how you came here so quickly." She turns around. "Joshua, could you be good enough to go tie up the horse for Tairy?"

A boy around the age of ten comes up, takes the reigns out of her hands and leads Lady Beth out back.

"Now please, come in off the doorstep"

Tairy walks in and is lead to a small chair in front of a table.

"I bet you're starving." Leaha puts a cup down in front of her and then pours a steaming liquid into it. Tairy takes a large gulp; it's sweet and warm. Leaha then sets down a bowl and spoon. Tairy's getting so tired, she stops thinking. It's not that late, but the day has just been too exhausting mentally.

After finishing, Leaha leads Tairy to a room. It's small with a medium sized bed, wardrobe, and a stand with a pitcher and basin.

"I'm sure it's safe to assume, you didn't bring a nightgown with you." There's no reaction from Tairy. "Well then, I hope you don't mind just using a spare of mine."

Leaha reaches into the wardrobe and pulls out a chemise. Tairy's a good six inches taller than Leaha. But nonetheless, Tairy takes it and puts it on.

"Now, another thing I hope you don't mind about; we'll have to share this bed."

Tairy shrugs, then smiles. "I'm sorry, I've been quite rude. Thank you so much for all you've done. I appreciate it more than you can possibly understand. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Just hop into the bed and go to sleep."

And she does.



Everything's black and warm and comfortable. Then Tairy's being shaken.

"Tairy, honey, you should probably wake up. Bella will be here in less than an hour. You can get up and there's some porridge over the fire. Just help yourself." Leaha smiles and leaves.

Knowing what is to come later, she stays abed a few more minutes. Finally she gets up and steps into the large room outside the door. There are two small children sitting at the table; both turn and stare at her in the too small chemise.

She gives them a shy smile. "Good morning."

Both turn their heads forward. The little girl with dark brown ringlets moves out of her chair and hustles around the room. She then comes up to Tairy with a bowl of porridge and hands it to her. Tairy stares in wonder at all the small child just accomplished.

"Thank you. What's you name?" They both move to sit at the tables. Tairy sits next to the little girl, the boy on the other side.

"Cosette miss and this is my little brother Pierre. And you are Lady Bella's friend Tairy, right?"

"Yes. And how old are you and your brother?" Although she feels almost rested, Tairy is weary at the thought of seeing her father again. She feels that the best way to avoid thoughts of him is to keep conversation with the polite little girl.

"I am five and Pierre is three miss. How old are you?" Cosette asks this in perfect politeness.

"I am nineteen. The same age as Bella."

The five year old shakes her head. "And neither one married." Pierre looks up and nods. Tairy is stricken. What possibly could these small children know about such things?

There's a loud knock, followed by Bella's head, then whole body, poking through the door. She has a bundle in her arms.

Tairy gets up and hugs her. Bella hugs back with one arm.

"You don't look too worse for the wear. But we do need to get you out this not so fetching outfit." They giggle and walk to the bedroom.

Once the door is closed Bella looks hard at Tairy. "Will you stop shaking? What is there to be nervous about? We pulled it off, no?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because I have yet to see my father and his reaction to us just up and leaving."

Bella glares. "There is no need to be sarcastic with me; I understand that bit."

"He may have originally wanted me to go, but that was only when it was against my will. He will be anything but pleased when I come home after leaving without his consent."

"Oh Tairy, please don't worry, it'll all turn out in the end. After all, you didn't actually _go_ to court; and you didn't get caught."

Tairy's face pales; Bella doesn't notice. She takes the bundle in her hands over to the bed and begins to open it.

"Oh, by the way you silly girl, these are your clothes. You left them on the door step last night. Leaha found them this morning. She figured they were yours and had simply left them there last night in your exhaustion."

As the bundle finishes opening, Bella takes out the green dress, which is helplessly wrinkled.

"Um…Bella?" Tairy's voice breaks.

Bella looks up with raised brows, perceiving something in her voice. "What is it Tairy?" She sets the dress down, moves over, and helps Tairy to the bed.

Tairy looks imploringly into Bella's face. "I didn't forget to bring it _in_ last night; I forgot to bring it at _all_."

As comprehension dawns on her, Bella gasps.

Tairy hastens to explain. "After you left, I changed as quickly as I could. I wrapped my stuff up and opened the stall door to leave. I ran into somebody. I think at the impact and shock, I must've dropped it. I was so flustered at being caught, that I forgot about it."

Bella's eyes widen significantly. "Well, what else happened?"

* * *

Alright my most faithful of readers, I was given two options. One: I could give you a REALLY long chapter and give you all the information you crave. Two: I can give you two descent sized chapters and leave you on a small, but nonetheless exsitent, cliff. Though I'm sure most of you will figure at least _something_ out. As you can tell, I chose the latter, but bare with me, for the other chapter is near done and there won't half as long a wait as last time. So now, my magnificent reviewers, **please** review and give me info. I'm on my knees :( 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Here He Comes**

"You know who it was, don't you?" Bella asks. Tairy sighs. "It sounds just like him physically. But the personality part, it's strange; he talked to so few people other than what was absolutely necessary. Almost, but not quite rude and arrogant. He seemed more reserved than anything."

"The moment he named the horse; I think that is when it dawned. I don't think either of us quite fooled anyone. I'm sure he didn't believe me to be a boy."

"But the thing is, after he came in, which was not long after I did, he never left again. How did your clothes find their way here?" Bella looks puzzled momentarily. "Let's not worry about this now. We need to get you ready to go home."

**§§§**

Getting Tairy home proved to be almost impossible. Bella asked her parents for the carriage to go visit Tairy, because she had gone home from being unwell. Of course they let her have it, but Derrick wanted to go and check on her too. He saw no reason why Bella should and he shouldn't. The once perfect family began to bicker over something. His stubbornness to visit her left Bella with raising her voice and almost being mean. She told him she was _sure_ Tairy didn't want to see _him_. This hurt Derrick's feelings tremendously. So Bella hastened to explain that Tairy wouldn't want _any_ potential suitor to see her in this condition; that is, if she was still ill.

Finally Derrick gave in, allowing that she most likely wouldn't want to see him if she was still abed. But Bella was **absolutely** required to give his sympathy. Bella got into the carriage and they started off for Tairy's house.

Of course after they were nearing the road, Bella had the sudden urge to visit Leaha's home. She went inside, got Tairy, and they both came outside to the carriage. Tairy was wearing the sill dreadfully wrinkled green dress, but they had, only slightly unsuccessfully, hidden her with the cloak. The coachmen never turned their heads, except to help the ladies in. They were very faithful to Bella's family.

**§§§**

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Tairy calls upon entering the parlor. No one answers back. They walk to Tairy's bedroom and set her cloak on the bed. Finally they walk to the kitchen. Danzel is the only one there.

"Danzel, where's my father?"

"Tairy dear, he left two hours ago to get you." Her old features crumple in concern. Bella and Tairy turn to each other. Bella looks back.

"Danzel, are you _sure _that is where he went?" she asks.

"Oh yes, positive. He said to have dinner ready when the two of you were supposed to return in less than an hour. So here I am, finishin'."

Bella looks at Tairy again. Fear is growing in both their eyes.

"I swear Tairy; your family carriage did _not_ pass us on the road on the way here. We would have noticed and stopped. I don't know, maybe he went someplace else first."

"No, something is going on. He would have known that you would bring me home this morning. And there is little reason why he would go that way. Oh no, this is really bad."

The doorbell sounds.

"Excuse me, misses. I must get that." Danzel begins upstairs; the girls follow.

They go and wait in the front parlor. Tairy must play Lady of the House; even more so since her father is not in. They overhear the voices.

"I am Colonel Fernand De Alla and this is Lieutenant James Kirk, of the Royal Guard. It is imperative that we speak with Baron Javert Dantes immediately."

"I am sorry sirs; the Baron is not at home now. But you can"

"NO! We will stay here and wait. We _must_ speak with him the moment he returns."

"You may go wait in the parlor. His daughter Tairy is in there with her friend Bella Ferdinand."

"Thank you."

They hear footsteps near and stand. In walks two of the largest men Tairy has ever seen. Tall in the extreme and muscular from their work. They both bow, Tairy and Bella curtsy.

The one with the dominant features, Tairy assumes, is the Colonel. Hair of barley washed in dirty water rests on his shoulder blades. Eyes of ice pierce all he looks upon. Weathered skin with scars shows across his face and hands. This man has authority, Tairy could tell; and it scared her almost as much as her father.

The other man, though large and tanned like his counterpart, had chocolate eyes that crinkled in the corners when he walked into the room. More of when his eyes rested on Bella, but that can't be helped when it comes to her. His waist length hair was a soft brown and was held back in a leather thong. He was indeed tall and powerful, but he didn't emanate dominance, his was kinder, more subtle.

They sit. In silence they stay for a while.

"Is there something _I_ can do for you gentlemen?" Tairy asks sincerely.

The corner of the Lieutenants mouth quirks up, but the Colonel answers without a hint of warmth.

"No. We will wait here until your father arrives. We do not require you to wait with us. And what we need to speak of is of no concern of yours."

Bella speaks up. "Well, might it not be wiser to have one of you go out and search for the man himself? We were told that he was heading in the direction of my home."

"No, he will be here soon enough, I'm sure. Who are you by the way?"

Tairy sees a look cross Bella's face, she was _sure_ Bella had never felt before; defiance. "Bella Ferdinand, as you were told, my father is Count Don Alejandro. I am _sure_ you have heard of him."

"Of course we all know your father, Bella." A deep voice rumbles.

All turn to the maker of the voice. It is Tairy's father.

"I have heard you wished to speak with me. If you will follow me, we may speak more privately." The men get up, bow to the ladies, and leave.

The girls look at each other and then Bella gets up and follows.

"Bella, we can't do this. It's stupid. We could get caught."

"Oh yes we can, and we will. Just because we're women, doesn't mean we shouldn't know about what's going on." Bell stops suddenly; Tairy nearly runs into her. There are soft voices coming from the other side of the door. They both lean in close and listen.

"You are needed to report to the Palace immediately. The Prince wishes to speak to speak to every land holder. Something of his was stolen last night. Something more valuable than all your lands, your title, _anything_ he wishes to remove if you do not help him retrieve it."

"Well, out with it man. What could it possibly be?"

"His horse."

* * *

Sorry, yet again took longer than expected, but here it is. To my most wonderful of reviewers stands and toats you are amazing. I hope you enjoyed this. I'm just a touched lost now, I have ideas, but their not comming out in words very well, so I must ask your patience. I **promise** I will try to update before a month (finals are comming up in 3 weeks). So please have pitty on me and review anyways. The more reviews I get, the more quicklyI want to update grins wickedly. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Here She Comes**

"Oh no Tairy; Leaha," Bella whispers, and then glances at Tairy expecting the same showing on her face, but is shocked to find instead, fury.

Tairy grabs Bella's hand and drags her to her room. She mutters incoherently the whole way. Once inside she begins undressing and searching through her wardrobe.

Bella simply stares, until she finally notices Tairy needs help in tying the laces of the fresh gown she had just put on.

"Tairy, **what****is going on**? You're acting crazy."

"I am crazy right now. That blasted Duke Orin is a hypocrite. The nerve of him to do this. That man may be quiet, but she sure sees a lot more than he lets on."

"Tairy, stop speaking so cryptically. What does he know?"

"He _lent_ me his horse, his favorite horse at that. I told you what he said. 'Bring her back to him when next I can.' Either he really thought I was a boy and was going to steal it, or he did it on purpose. He didn't follow me last night, but he sure had _someone_ do it. Here, help me do my hair up quickly please."

Bella walks over to where Tairy sits and helps her. They don't talk for a while. Tairy's hair gets pinned up rather nicely for such a short time.

"Okay Tairy, now will you _please_ tell me something?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Bella." She gives her a hug. "I'm going to disregard what that fortune teller told us completely. I am going to go to court today. Go home Bella, I will take one of our horses and go to the palace. Then I will have a little heart-to-heart talk with this prince of ours." She begins to walk to the door, but Bella stops her.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am. If I don't go, they'll find the horse at Leaha's and she will get in trouble. He wants me to come, though for the life of my I can't figure out why. So I will go. You have nothing to worry about dear Bella. I will take care of everything."

**§ § §**

Tairy rides astride most of the way to the palace. Before she enters the main city she corrects her riding position and slows down a touch. Upon reaching the gates, she simply gives the reigns over and demands to be let in.

"And who just might you be Miss?"

"Lady Tairy Dantes, daughter of Baron Javert Dantes, who will be here shortly. I _must_ speak with Duke Orin!"

"Follow me Miss. I will take you inside, but the Duke is in a meeting right now and cannot be disturbed."

"Oh, he'll want to be disturbed for this. Tell him who I am and who my father is. **Now** if you please."

The man leaves, walks inside and returns quickly. "You may go in." And he bows her in.

Tairy walks in. She recognizes the prince right away as the man from last night. He's standing on the far right end of the large mahogany table. There are about 10 men standing sporadically around it. Papers lie scattered on top.

"Miss Tairy Dantes." The man at the door announces. Tairy curtsies.

All the men bow. Tairy's eyes never leave the Dukes face. When his eyes finally meet hers she sees a smile there; hers harden.

"If you will excuse us gentlemen, I must speak with Miss Dantes." The men bow again and leave the room.

Tairy doesn't move. The moment the door closes she speaks.

"You, Duke Orin, are a cad."

His eyebrows rise. "How so?" False innocence slathering his voice.

"Don't you dare play the fool with me. Were you honestly going to arrest me when the horse was found? Well, you know what? I didn't even go to my own home last night. And then when I did, I left Lady Beth there. You would have arrested the wrong person."

"I know" Orin had walked around to the front side of the table.

"Excuse me?" She takes a step back.

He walks to the center of the table and leans back against it. His arms cross over his expanding chest.

"I said that I know."

Tairy opens her mouth and then stops. She glares again and walks up until she's less than a foot away from him.

"Then why did you do it?"

"Here, let me ask _you_ a question first. How often do you, or any other lady you know, dress up like men?"

"Well never of course." Tairy blurts out. She then realizes what's behind the question. She blushes a touch and takes several steps back. "Why didn't you make mention of it last night?"

"You were obviously scared. And also, as current sovereign over you, I would have had to have you arrested last night."

"Pardon, I don't think I heard correctly. Arrested? For dressing like a man?"

"Oh yes; do you not know your own laws? Well, of course, I wanted to see what you were like when dressed as a woman. I had no doubt that's what you were after I picked up that bundle of yours. After which I sent a faithful guard of mine to follow you. It was him that told me your name. And yes I do know your father, and he will be here soon, so we had better make this short."

"What short? I have heard rumors of the royal family being crazy and I had never believed, but here it is before my eyes. You are a right insane git."

A knock sounds at the door. "My Duke Orin, there is a Baron Javert Dantes, and a Count Don Alejandro here to see you."

In walk the two men, plus the Captain and Lieutenant from before. All make their respective gestures of welcome. Tairy's father throws daggers with his eyes, so she adverts hers.

"I fear Miss Dantes must leave now." The Duke walks up to Tairy and says, "Will you please step out here for a moment with me?" He doesn't wait for an answer; he walks to the door and opens it for Tairy.

She walks through, he follows and shuts it. Stepping close, he whispers so no one hears, "If you could be so good as to stop off at Miss Leaha's house and pick up Lady Beth, I'm sure she would appreciate not being arrested. Keep her in your stable if you would, until I can come get her." He takes her left hand in both of his and places a kiss on it. "Until we meet again, Miss Tairy."

She snatches her hand back and stalks as quickly as she can out of the palace. _What is wrong with that man? How dare he? If he honestly thinks that I'll… What is wrong with _me_? I'm never like this. That fortune teller was right; I _must_ stay away from anything that has to do with court!_

_

* * *

_Here you are, as promised; less than a month (right smack dab in the middle of finals). This was a major change than what I had originally planned. I hope you enjoyed it. I love all of you my great reviewers, thank you. Keep them comming please, they're **great!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey to you all, my faithful readers. I am so sorry that it's been a while since an update. I was going to tell you this all in the last update, but I was in such a rush to get it done it for you that I simply didn't get everything written.

I had to pack up and move most of my stuff back home to work for the summer so I've been rather busy. And now that I've "officially" started working 40 hours a week it's going to be hard getting everything updated. Especially since there's no longer a boring botany class to ignore and write through.

I've written nearly two chapters worth of this story, but unfortunately it's the later on. The very next chapter is being difficult, I know what's going to happen, in great detail, but the words refuse to be written.

I absolutely swear that before the end of this month I will update. It may take 'till then, because I don't want to rush this and ruin it, like what came close to happening last time. So be patient and bare with me. I will **NEVER** give up on this story.

I thank and love you all very much for reading this, my very first fan fiction, and enjoying it. I look forward to doing a real update in the not so distant future and receiving your helpful reviews.

Hugs and smooches, Nileak.


	9. Chapter 9

**Can't Find The Way**

Tairy quickly ties up her horse around the back of the house. Running as fast as she can to the small shed that passes as Leaha's stable, she gets there quickly. After a small amount of searching she finds the saddle and sloppily puts in on Lady Beth.

"You caused more trouble than you could ever imagine," Tairy mumbles to herself. "I always heard that painted horses were a hassle. Now I have personal experience knowing that that's true."

Once finished she leads her to the other horse. Continuing to hold the reigns Tairy mounts it and heads our front. Slowly she peaks around the house, making sure no one is coming, and then she leads the two horses off into a trot.

She travels moderately down to a section of the road where there are no homes for quite a ways. The land is owned by the royal family for their own purposes, so Tairy no longer has to worry about the horse being caught on someone's land.

She pulls off the road and ties her horse to nearby tree. With Lady Beth in tow, Tairy walks a little down the road. She turns to face her.

"Now listen here Lady Beth. You really are a beautiful horse, and you were very sweet to me. So now be a good girl and start grazing. If you decide to walk, just make sure to walk towards the palace if you would." Tairy pets Lady Beth's nose and walks away.

She gets on her horse and begins away. She looks back once and sees Lady Beth off to the side eating.

**§§§**

Once home, Tairy takes the horse back to the stable, removes everything, brushes her down, and leaves. She walks back to the house and goes to the study where she had left some needlepoint the day before.

She had been working on it for about an hour when she hears her father's carriage pull up. She hurries to the window, and then dropps her work in surprise at what she sees. Outside is not only her father and his few men, but there were men of the royal guard. Tairy recognize right away the two men from earlier. Knowing just who must be in the carriage Tairy goes flying downstairs to the kitchen.

"Danzel, you need to help me. I'm going up to my room to sleep. I am just too tired to deal with guests after last night. Please be good enough to tell father for me that I _am_ asleep, have been for a while, and absolutely need my rest. Tell them not to disturb me. Will you do that for me please?"

"Of course I will miss Tairy. But you had better hurry; they'll be at the door in just a minute."

Tairy gives her a hug and runs up the stairs. Once in her room she changes quickly and hops into bed. Suddenly it dawns on her just how hard it will be to sleep. Dusk hasn't even begun yet; though it is right around the corner. Her father would never believe she was asleep.

Tairy lies in bed until it is past dark. She could barely hear the commotion of all the people in the house, so she didn't know that they were gone until she heard someone tapping on her door.

She lies perfectly still. A moment passes and then there's another one, this time louder. When Tairy doesn't respond, the door comes flying open. She tries with all her might to act as though she had just been woken up.

"Wha… who's there?" Tairy asks

"Oh don't play stupid with me, I know you weren't asleep."

"Father, what are you talking about? Of course I was asleep," she says groggily. "What reason have you to believe otherwise?"

"Why were you at the palace today? The moment I come home, you go rushing off there? Are you having some love affair with the Duke? Were you too ashamed to see him in my presence? And that's why you pretended to sleep while he was here?"

"Oh father, you should know me better than that! Did you not ask the Duke himself why I was there?"

At this point Tairy's father comes farther into the room and sits on the stool in front of the armoire. Tairy pushes farther back on the headboard, and pulls her covers up to her neck.

"Darling Tairy, do you really think I would thus expose myself to Duke Orin. He would think I'm a horrible parent; not able to keep track of my only daughter. So, what _were_ you doing there?"

Tairy pauses and looks away. She tried desperately to think of what to say. She couldn't very well say the truth… or could she?

"Something needed to be returned."

"What, did he take you virtue?"

"Father please stop. I'm not like that, and you know it. Why do you say such things?" Tears begin to well in her eyes.

"Because your mother was one?"

What!" Tairy leans forward in shock.

"You know what I'm talking about. Your mother was nothing but a cheap, street harlot. She was desperate for money and with child. So she came to me. She was pretty enough, so I took her in."

"Shut your mouth, you horrible man!" Tairy leaps from the bed and rushes to her father. "My mother was a woman of nobility, she was honorable. She would **never** in her whole life, sink so low as to become a harlot."

Javert slowly stands up, looks Tairy straight in the eye and then backhands her. She stumbles backwards, but is able to remain standing.

"Don't presume to believe you know _anything _about the woman who was your mother. She died when you were far too young." He walks to the door. "You are to be restricted to you room for the month for dis_honoring_ me. You will have one meal a day brought to you." And he walks out, locking the door behind him.

Tairy sweeps to the door and begins banging on it. "You cannot so this to me! Let me out!"

Through the door crack she hears his voice. "You will do well to keep silent Tairy, before I do things far worse to you."

Tairy crumples into a heap on the floor and begins to sob.

**TBC**

Alright my gracious readers, I honestly thought there were 31 days this month, so... And for the last two weeks, any time I've had the opportunity to complete this, **something** has gone wrong. So feel very lucky that you recieved this update as quickly as you did. Now don't forget, the more reviews I get, the higher priority I set this at. And to those faithful few, you are truly wonderful, it just makes my day to see you're enjoying this. Thank you. And I can assure you that there will be another update it July.


	10. Chapter 10

**Being Lost**

Tairy spent the allotted month in her room. After the first week, her mind began to slip into things she had never thought possible before.

That first night she spent sobbing at the door. She was woken up the next morning to the rattling of the keys in the door. She was able to scurry away in time, before her father rushed into the room, set the small platter on her desk, and rushed out. Not a sound was made between either of them; neither one could even look at the others face.

Tairy hated her father now, more than she willing to believe. The lies; the abuse verbally, then physically. She couldn't take it any more, so her hatred for her father grew.

Javert's hatred for himself grew in that time too. He had said it wrong, just to goat her on. But most of it had been true. Tairy's mother had at one time been a noble, but hard times up north had brought the family down. In desperation to move to a place where she could work, Tairy's mother had sunk herself into selling her body for money. Her name had been Ellie.

**§§§**

It had been just the one time; Ellie knew she could make enough too book passage to Madrid, if she sold it right. Javert had always been a little bit of a squanderer with money, especially so as a young man, so when he saw the magnanimous beauty of Ellie, he didn't think twice. He had given her more than what she asked, and then left.

Ellie had been able to make it there, and had even received a job with a seamstress, who let her sleep there at night. During the evening, she walked all through the city, loving it all, memorizing it. When she realized she had been with child, she began to walk the evenings with earnest. Her employer was too respectable to keep a woman with a fatherless child; she had no idea what to do.

As it happened one day, Ellie had walked too far in the evening, and had gone to the local river outside of town. It wasn't the safest place to be for a young woman, so she had quickly turned around and headed for the shop. She had had little inclination to notice, but Javert was there, with several of his young friends. He remembered her beauty (which she still was, and glowing more because of the child within) and that there was something about her that had fascinated him before. So he went after her.

Her embarrassment was acute. All she wanted to do was run in shame, but he kept her there, talking. He offered her a ride to her home, not asking for anything more. She had accepted after much persuasion, and he asked to call on her again once there. She had snubbed him as politely as possible, but he would hear nothing of it. They stood outside of the shop until nearly dawn, talking, before she finally revealed what had happened.

At this time Javert was a man of honor, and though he had had many women, none had fascinated him as much as Ellie. He knew her whole story now and absolutely refused to do anything other than marry her. He knew they would be happy. He was a reckless man… with good intentions.

His family all but spurned him, they couldn't, he was the only heir. And though they were hastily married, and partially thought less of (though few knew the truth) there really was something about Ellie that drew people to her. She would pass this trait on to Tairy, but neither would ever realize it, only Javert ever saw it.

Five short months passed until Tairy was born. Four extremely happy years passed before Ellie became ill. It had been nothing serious, just a cold with the season, but she never got better. It progressed until she died the day before Tairy's birthday.

Javert hadn't know what to make of himself, so he took it out on Tairy.

**§§§**

For the first week, thoughts of leaving and running away just as soon she was free, formed through the days and nights. Tairy was sure that someone would come and her father would have to let her out. Maybe Bella, her father would at least let her in just for a moment. Possibly even Duke Orin. Her father would have to let her out for that. He would _not_ let Tairy be so rude again, as to not let her out of her room to see him.

The first week passed with Javert coming in early every morning and bringing her small meal, then leaving without a word. Tairy would still be in bed, so by the time she woke up, the food would be cold. She barely survived off the rations, and by the end, she had last any extra weight she might ever have had.

When no one came that first week, Tairy was a little surprised, but of course, Bella new nothing of her entrapment, so she guessed Bella would figure it out at least sometime in the second. When here was nothing, Tairy's thought's turned inward.

Her hatred of her father turned towards herself. Maybe nobody cared about her. Maybe she really was worthless. After all no one had even tried to see her, or send her a note, or anything, telling her that she'll make it through it. Her thoughts turned towards the death of herself by the third week, and she stopped eating her little bit.

Javert made no mention of it when he picked it up it the morning, after dropping off the new one.

One night when Tairy fell asleep, she didn't wake up come morning. She stayed in her dream world. Everything was good, and nice, and happy. She decided to stay. There for a time, she suddenly felt a nagging sensation. Something wasn't quite right with this world. She wasn't supposed to be there. Suddenly she was awake. A little disoriented she looked around. Finding herself in her room with her father sitting on the stool, an old man hovering above her, and Bella holding her hand, sitting on the bed, she felt relief at first. Then she remembered the past three weeks.

"What happened?" a croak was managed out.

The old man opens his mouth to speak, but Bella rushes ahead. "You almost died Tairy. Your father _says_ that you've been sick for weeks. He said it was just a cold, but he didn't want it to get worse, or let anyone else get it, so he let none up to see you. I guess this last week you took a turn for the worse and couldn't take any food down, so that's when he called the healer. Which he should have done from the beginning."

Tairy looks at Bella, who smiles constrainedly. Tairy turns to her father and gives a questioning glare. He stands up and moves to the bed, on the other side of the healer.

He looks straight into Bella's eyes and says, "Tairy's a little disoriented right now. She's been so sick these last two weeks that I'm sure her memories are just a little hazy. Now that she's awake, she needs to rest. You should probably leave Bella. Seeing you might cause too much excitement. And we _really_ wouldn't want you to catch whatever Tairy had."

Bella stands to face him. "Somehow, I don't think that's quite possible. I'm _sure_ Tairy's over the worst of it, so I will not likely catch it. And people always get better from a woman's touch. Just having another female around will help greatly I'm sure. So I think I'll stay for a few days. That is if you do not mind _too_ greatly, Baron Dantes."

Javert's jaw tightens just a touch, and then he nods. "Maybe you're right Bella. I have some business I must attend to up north, that I've had to put off since Tairy became ill. So I'll leave her in your female and capable hands. And the healers, until I return in two months." He looks down at Tairy, really looks at her for the first time, seeing just how sick she had really become because of him. His eyes frown, but his mouth almost lifts into a smile. "I leave later this evening, so I will not see you for a while. Get well my daughter." He turns and leaves the room.

The healer looks at Tairy again. "We need to get some solid food down you, like a small piece of bread. We've been able to give you small amounts of broth, but it won't make you completely better. You need real stuff. I'll stay for a week, and see if you improve. I really don't see how you can be of great help unless she gets worse Lady Bella. I'm sure now that she's awake, she'll soon be out of bed. Now I'll go downstairs and get you some food." And he leaves.

Bella sits on the bed again and helps Tairy into a non-lying position. Somehow Tairy manages to speak first. "How long has it been since the ball?"

Not really expecting this, Bella frowns. "Why, just over a month I think. Why? What has really happened?"

"How long over?"

Bella thinks it out. "Well it's Monday and the ball was Friday four weeks before this last one. The doctor's been here this whole last week. Even that's when your father called on me. According to your father, you had a cold for two weeks, it became more severe the next week, and then at the beginning of this week you never woke up"

"How would he have known, I was almost always sleeping when he cam in?" Tairy mumbles.

"What _are_ you talking about? Tairy you must tell me what really happened. I have no trust in what your father says, except the part where you never woke up. Woke up from what?"

Tairy turned to Bella and began to cry. She sobbed the whole story out on the front of Bella's gown, ruining it. Bella sat there and listened intently; simply comforting her. As her story came to an end she stopped crying for no apparent reason. There was just nothing left. Bella never reprimanded her for wanting to give up. She cleaned up Tairy's face a little and they got situated comfortably.

"Why didn't you come?"

"I did, several times. Your father watched over you for the last month like a hawk. I could do nothing. Though I wanted to so bad."

"Has Duke Orin left? With his horse?"

"Yes, about a week after your sudden 'illness'. I saw him come here. To see your father, from what I was told. But I happened by right as he left and I swear I saw him look up, as though looking for your room. Hmm Tairy."

Tairy looked away. "Good riddance" she murmurs. Bella looks at her and begins to laugh.

Then, as if by magic, the healer suddenly comes in, bearing a tray laden with easily eaten food for Tairy.

**TBC**

* * *

I know you all expected me to wait to the very last minute to do the next chapter, and I still will give you at least another chapter in July. This came out of nowhere. I'm not quite sure what to make of it. Give me your opinions honestly please. It seems my muse likes to come torment me the most when I want nothing more than to sleep, so things are usually a little crazy. I'm hoping you enjoyed this, if not, tell me anyways.  



	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Resolve**

"Tairy, it's almost a shame you father's having you go up there to see him." Bella's mother, Anna, says. "We've really enjoyed having you stay, and would love to have you stay longer, but it's been nearly two months since you've seen your father. You need to spend some quality time with him." Tairy all but physically shudders.

"I've loved staying here; you have all been so very gracious and kind. If I could, I'd stay forever, but I do still have a father and he seems to require my companionship. So in a week I shall go up to London."

"Well dear, the least we can do is let you stay with us until you leave. I hate thinking of you there all alone."

"Thank you so much." And they all return to eating and talking about their days.

**§§§**

Tairy had stayed at her home for a week and a half with Bella, letting her body physically heal; her soul taking a little longer. Then they had both decided it was best if Tairy lived at Bella's home while her father was away. She needed human, family contact.

The two months had passed away in a rush. Though they did very little, but laze about, letting Tairy come to terms with what she now knew about her mother. She knew that part of what her father said had to be true. She didn't believe all of it, but that her mother had indeed sold herself in desperation, Tairy could feel it.

Part of her felt that very way right now. She did **not** want to see her father, and part of her began to come close to giving up again.

Of course Tairy never would, inside of her was something that would never give up hope, that one spark that had made her run into the palace and call the Duke a cad. It was there, and it would never go out entirely.

There had continued to be balls of sorts during this time and Bella and most of her family had attended them, but Tairy feigned that she was still too weak. More than likely, her body was fine, but she had decided to remember the words of the Fortune Teller. Bella's family being what they were never pushed her, but one saw through it, and he frequently stayed home to keep her company.

And during it all, Tairy never once even ventured a thought into the direction of his feelings.

**§§§**

"Bella," Tairy mumbles into the grass, "why don't you come with me?" Tairy lifts her head in the direction of the near asleep Bella.

Bella slowly turns her head to Tairy, whose lying facedown. "What would you think of me as your step-mother?"

Tairy rolls over to face her. "Pardon me? I don't believe I heard you correctly."

"Oh I'm sure you did. I asked what you would think of me as a step-mother. After all, this is what people are likely to think of me if they see me traveling to visit you father. He is an eligible man, and I am currently on the market for the taking"

Tairy sits up and looks down at Bella. "People would know better if you're never left alone with him. You are _my_ age after all, and would only ever be with me."

Bella then too sits up and looks Tairy. "Although he has never hurt you in this way, who's to say he would never try to compromise me, if ever given the circumstance? What if I _had_ to marry your father?" Bella doesn't meet Tairy's eyes.

They both stay silent a moment as they consider what's just been said.

"Bella, you're not afraid of anything. My father aims for weakness; you would never be a target. _You_ have no reason to fear him."

"I know this, but you just can never be absolutely positive about anything now."

Tairy stares in shock, Bella never acts like this. They sit in silence for a moment before Anna came into view.

"There you are dear. I need you help with this needlepoint that I'm trying to show Contess. You are ever so much better at it than I am. You may come if you wish Tairy."

Tairy smiles but declines politely. "I'm absolutely horrible at it, so I think I'll just relax until dinner. If you don't mind."

"Oh, of course Tairy dear. I'll see you at dinner then." And then she and Bella walk away.

Tairy lies back down and stares at the cotton candy colored sky. She feels troubled at what Bella had said. Something wasn't right with her.

Tairy tries to push it all away; to think of nothing. Shortly she falls asleep.

What feels like days later she wakes up. Without opening her eyes, she knows that there is someone near, watching her. Quickly she sits up and looks around.

Standing quite a ways away is Derrick. He had been strolling and now stopped when he saw her sit up. He smiles and walks towards her.

"Did I frighten you? I hadn't realized you were nearby. I was looking for you though." He offers his hand as Tairy struggles to stand up. She takes it and he lifts her easily.

Not expecting such strength, she accidentally propels herself a touch too far and knocks into him. He steadies them both and then looks her in the eyes. She begins blushing, and then giggles at herself, so he too laughs for a moment.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about that." She takes a few steps back.

"It was no problem at all Tairy." Though the actual physical characteristic were exactly alike in Derrick and Devon, their personalities blaze through their eyes like beacons. Tairy could see the pure sincerity shining out of Derricks eyes.

"You said you had been looking for me, is it time for dinner?" Tairy walks over to a nearby rosebush. She runs her hands delicately over the small blooms.

Derrick follows. "Not quite. Had you been asleep just now? Is that why you ask?" 

Tairy glances at him, nods, and blushes again, and then looks back down.

"I honestly didn't mean to startle you. I need to talk with you a moment. Shall we walk along here?" He offers his arm.

Tairy's brow draw together, but she takes it and they walk along.

"Have you been enjoying your self while staying here?" 

"Yes, of course I have. Your family is absolutely wonderful to me. It feels like another home for me."

"Good."

They make small talk until they find a stone bench; on which they both sit. The silence isn't exactly awkward, but Tairy feels a sort of tension in the air, and is completely confused by it. He's the first to speak.

"Tairy, may I be blunt with you? I am afraid it's the only way that I will be able to get this out." Derrick begins to look nervous.

"Of course Derrick, you never have to worry about that with me. Ask me whatever it is you need to ask." Tairy says unexpectingly.

He turns to her and takes her right hand in both of his. Without further ado, "Would you agree to be my wife Tairy? I have fallen in love with you, and would have no greater joy than to be with you for the rest of my life. I know you love my family, and they love you, and you don't seem to be too repulsed by me. I know something isn't right at home with your father and I wish to take you out of it as soon as possible. Please, will you consider me?"

Tairy sits dumbstruck. Never in her life had she imagined this. Of course as a younger girl she had dreamed about it, but in the last few years she had begun to believe it to be impossible.

It was true that she was not repulsed by Derrick, honestly she had never thought of him in those terms. Yes he was an attractive young man, and by all means the sweetest she would ever meet. He had become her friend, staying home with her, while his family went to the balls. But as a lover?

"Tairy, if you wish to take your time and consider everything, please do. I have no desire to rush you into anything you don't want to."

The deeper Tairy thought about it, the more she knew. Her desperation at not wanting to see her father began to be hopeful. There might be an end in sight.

"Derrick, I don't need any more time. Just one thing though; will you promise to never bring me back here unless strictly necessary?"

He thought for a moment, and then squeezed her hand tighter as he comprehended.

"I will take you as far away as you could possibly dream. Is this a yes?" 

"Yes, I do believe it is." And she wraps her arms around his neck. They sit for just a moment.

"Dinner will start soon. Shall we announce it now, or wait until I have your father's permission?"

"Oh Derrick, I fear he'll never give his permission. I have nothing coming into this. I doubt he'll give my dowry to you, seeing as _you_ already have more than he does. Oh maybe this isn't such a good idea…"

He moves his hands to grip her shoulders. "I promise I'll make that work somehow. So, will be announcing anything tonight then?"

"Yes, we will."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I am honestly sorry I didn't update when I said I would, but between working 50 hours a week, and then moving again; and then moving yet again, it's been a little tough. But on the bright side life's ok right now, and should settle down within the month. This whole thing was written as a sentence here, a paragraph there, so it might have sounded a little odd in some places. I tried major editing (if you couldn't tell I usually do only minor) but it's still way rushed. And it was a little unexpected so...

I love you all for reading this, and putting up with my no good promises of when I'll update. You're honestly the BEST. Now please review and tell me how you think this is going. Big hugs and kisses.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Confusion**

Just by honest chance, Tairy and Derrick happen to walk into the dinning room at the same time. His grin and her blush arouse every body's interest right away; but none say anything. They all wait patiently, knowingly.

They make it through the second course of the meal before Bella could take no longer the looks she caught from Derrick to Tairy.

"Come out with it, for goodness sake. I don't care if it's proper to announce it over dessert, just tell us what's going on _now_ before we all die of suspense."

Tairy's face becomes a deep crimson as Devon bursts out laughing. Derrick gives his twin a wicked glare as he stands up. He looks at every person at the table, but a sweet smile reaches his face as he glances at Tairy last.

"If, by now, you haven't figured _something_ out," he gives Bella a pointed look. "Then I am more than pleased to announce that I have asked for Tairy's hand in marriage and she has accepted."

Bella's family being what they are, cry out uproariously in approval of the union. Tairy looks at everyone's smiling faces. She glances at Bella's last; who is smiling and has tears in her eyes. She reaches out to Tairy and they embrace and then begin crying.

"I'm so excited that you're finally going to be my sister."

They finally pull apart and glance each others faces; and they burst out laughing.

The rest of dinner is spent talking cheerfully. Afterwards Tairy, Derrick, Bella, Devin, Alexia (Bella's younger sister), and Bella's parents, Anna and Don Alejandro, all retreat into the family sitting room to discuss wedding plans.

"Tairy dear, do you have a preference in which season you would like to be married?" Anna asks.

_Other than as soon as possible?_ "No, every season is lovely. Just whenever works best."

"Well, we should be waiting two years from the announcement. But seeing as we have all been such good friends for so many years that it wouldn't appear unseemly to wait just one year."

"Oh yes, wouldn't a fall wedding just be lovely?" Alexia cries out. "Just think, it would be the perfect weather to have the ceremony out of doors with the beautiful red and yellow leaves…" she falters when she realizes that she had spoken out, loudly.

But there is a general nod of agreement from all sitting around.

"Fall is lovely. What do you think of an outside ceremony Tairy?" Anna asks.

Tairy eyes unglazed. "Fall _is_ lovely."

"Then it's official. Derrick and Tairy will wed next fall."

**§§§**

Later as the rest of the house sleeps, Tairy doesn't. Instead she paces her room in contemplation. Though she worries about the impending marriage to a man that she doesn't love, that is not the forefront thought in her mind. No, her mind is, instead, on nearer events; having to go visit her father.

It was just a week away until she had to leave. Tairy was now engaged, but that did not give her allowance to refuse to see her father. Maybe because of this engagement she could feign missing her fiancé and beg the need to return to him quickly?

But her father was not the only thing that was worrying Tairy for when she went to England. The fact was that Javert happen to be in her mother's home town. Being there meant that Tairy had to deal with her mothers colored past…

**§§§**

The trip was uneventful. Of course she's a bit sore from all the sitting, but other than that, is in perfect health. At least physically. Tairy paid little attention to her surroundings as her mind wanders to and fro. When she arrives, Tairy is more than shocked to realize where she is… at a castle!

And outside, milling about, are dozens of people. The groom comes and opens her door.

"Um, are we at the correct place?" Tairy asks him.

"Of course you are Tairy darling." She looks over to the voice and sees her father standing a few feet away. He comes close and holds out his hand to help Tairy out of the carriage. "How was it?"

"Fine. Just where are we father? I though we would be staying with friends."

"We are dear. This is the home of the Duke and Duchess of England. I'm friends with the royal family. This is where our conference is being held."

Tairy glances at the immaculate gardens and the towering building as she walks forward, and then stumbles.

"Oh I'm sorry, you must be exhausted. Why don't I show you to your room, so you can rest before dinner? Which is big event tonight. You actually have some family here too. Everyone is anxious to meet my daughter."

They walk in and Tairy's mind drifts over the majesty. It's much too hard to take everything in, so before she knows it, Tairy's at her room.

"I'll have a maid come to you to help you get settled in."

"Thank you, father."

She walks in, closes the door, and gasps. Her room was approximately the size of the dinning hall in her house. A bed of the largest size sits in the far right corner. The room is decorated with colors of metallic sheen, causing the room to have an exceptionally rich appearance.

Tairy walks over to the bed and sits down, instantly sinking down into the plushness. She slowly works the rest of her body onto the bed, and quickly falls asleep.

* * *

**First I must apologize for the stupidly long wait between these last chapters. My muse is retarded. I have the next two or three chapters planned out, but a tiny portion of this one eluded me for quite some time. But now here it is! I can guarantee one more, if not two, chapters in December. Secondly, and most importantly, THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS! You are coolness in and of itself. Please keep reviewing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Arriving**

A knock on the door wakes Tairy from a deep sleep

A middle aged woman dressed entirely in black, walks into the room.

"'Scuse me miss. I'm Ruth, and I'll be attending your needs while you're staying here. Now we need to get you all fresh and pampered up for this large dinner tonight." She walks over to the bed and helps Tairy to sit up. "Oh, I bet you're all tuckered out from such a trip. We have enough time, if you're willing, to prepare a quick bath for you to relax your sore muscles. But we would have to do your hair while in the tub."

Tairy stares at Ruth with glazed eyes for moment. Ruth shakes Tairy's shoulder, causing her to start. Her eyes show extreme gratitude, and clarity.

"That would be absolutely wonderful. Thank you so much Ruth."

"Not a problem, I'll go tell some to get it started, and then we'll go look for tonight's outfit."

**§§§**

They keep Tairy's hair and dress simple. A French twist, and a lilac-gray cotton with long, flowing sleeves and a scoop neck. There's a thin purple ribbon below the breasts, creating a princess design. She looks sweetly elegant. But unfortunately is still rather tired. The bath eased her some, but still…

Ruth shows Tairy down into the spacious dinning room. All of the other guests are there milling about, waiting. Tairy spots her father talking and walks over to him.

"Tairy dear, you look so much better all freshened up." She tries to hide her embarrassment. The man to whom Javert had been speaking to suddenly clears his throat. "Oh I'm so sorry. Baron Maximus Alder, may I present to you my daughter Tairy Dantes." She curtsies, but he takes her hand as she rises and gives it the 'chastest' of kisses. Tairy looks into his face and sees a man some years older than her father, who's short, has a receding hairline, and is quite plump. Her smile almost falters.

The next thirty minutes are spent in introductions. All the faces became one in Tairy's brain; the names not attaching. Her minds drifts back to Spain, where Derrick, and her freedom, awaits for her in a few short months. Her mind suddenly clears when she hears her father mention her name behind her.

"You've met Tairy before, have you not Duke Orin?" She turns and looks straight into his eyes, ones she'll never forget. Something inbred in her makes Tairy curtsy.

"It is an honor to see you again." The Duke reaches for her hand and presses it to his lips, but he does not kiss it.

"And a pleasure, Miss Dantes." He lets go.

"Dinner is ready to begin." Everyone goes to their assigned places and sit.

Except Javert. "Before you begin eating, I would like to make a toast." All turn to look at him. "This is for my daughter Tairy, who I have gone far too long without seeing. Next fall she and Derrick, the son of Count Don Alejandro Ferdinand, are to wed." There is a general applause and comments of congratulations. The men stand and both ladies and gentlemen raise their goblets. "To Tairy and Derrick."

Tairy blushes and tries to smile with all her might. She glances at all the unfamiliar faces, feeling out of place here. As her gaze passes the Duke, she sees him finish draining his goblet of wine.

Dinner passes uneventfully, and Tairy bids them all good-night quickly after dessert. It was all she could do to stay awake long enough to not be rude. She makes it upstairs and sees Ruth ready to help her undress for bed.

Once in bed, after the lights are turned out, Ruth says softly, "Sweetest of dreams Tairy." And she leaves the room.

**§§§**

Tairy wakes up, all tiredness stripped out of her. She had gone to bed hours before the rest of the household. They had all stayed up gamming, and with the set up of a few musical instruments, a few couples danced.

Tairy didn't want to unnecessarily waken anyone, so she dresses easily in an off-white morning dress. It was on the shorter side, resting low around her ankles, and billowing slightly when she moved. It had short capped sleeves, but when Tairy opens a small window, she feels the air is unseasonably warm, so she doesn't bother with bringing a shawl.

She opens the door and glances around the hallway; no one is to be seen, so Tairy makes a dash for the stairs. She rushes down. Slowly she opens the large oaken door just enough to let herself pass through sideways. Then she closes it as silently as she possibly can.

She turns and walks down the few steps and looks around. No one is about, so she runs to the stables. From her window, Tairy had seen a small lake at the edge of the grounds before some wooded area. Tairy needed some time in the fresh open air, so she had decided to ride to it, a walk being much too far.

Nearing the stables, she begins to notice that there doesn't seem to be any servants about. There should have been at least one groom, just for the case of surprise visitors. Tairy sees the main stable door is open, so she slowly walks up towards it. Peering inside, she sees no one so she walks in. Not knowing the stable very well, she's unsure about where her own horses might be.

Tairy walks around the corner to another part of the stable and nearly runs into something. Thinking it's an open stall door at first, Tairy puts her arm out, but instead comes into contact with something rather warmer than a door. She looks up and notices that there're tall, broad shoulders above her hand. She removes her hand and steps back. The back turns around revealing a man with a brown cape over his shoulders and Robin Hood hat on his head. Tairy looks up into his face and sees Duke Orin looking back at her, first confusion and then recognition registering on his face. A corner of his mouth turns upward.

"Miss Dantes," he bows to her.

"You're Highness," she gives a deep curtsy. "I'm so very sorry that I ran into you."

"You're much forgiven Miss Dantes. It seems we have habit of running into each other… in the stables. May I ask what you're doing?" He looks her straight into her eyes. His eyes have a certain look of amusement in them.

Tairy's unsure of what to make of him, so she gives him total indifference. "My Lord, I am out here with the desire to go riding. From my window I saw a small lake that I would like to visit. Since there seems to be no grooms about, would you be so good as to point out which of these horses belong to me?"

He grins, causing Tairy's stomach to flip in an unusual fashion. "I sent the groom away with the intent assuring privacy as I, myself, head off for the very same lake you wish to visit."

Tairy's brows knit together. "Oh I'm sorry; I would not wish to intrude on your solitude…" She begins to turn away from him.

"Miss Dantes please don't go." He says loudly. She turns with a questioning look. "I honestly came with the intention of being alone, as I'm sure you did, but if it doesn't bother you too much I would be honored if I could take you there and show you. Maybe a tour around…?"

Tairy's jaw drops a fraction. She stares hard, wary of an ulterior motive. He had done it before, but then it had been different.

"I'm sure Lady Beth would be pleased to be ridden by you again. That is since it seems we have no idea where your horses could be." His faltering smile weakens Tairy. His eyes show an intense honesty.

"Thank you, m'Lord. I think I should enjoy that."

**TBC**

* * *

Yay, another update! I **NEED** reviews! Please? I intend to update at least twice more this month. Well one chapter, and how would you feel about a little history? I needed to write it for me, and then I thought others might want to understand a little better... Well I'll love forever and other stuff (not in a wrong way) you if you update. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Learning**

The ride to the lake is fairly short. Tairy and Duke Orin ride in silence, traveling at a fairly fast pace for no particular reason. The land on which they traveled was flat and barren. The moment the lake comes into view Tairy urges Lady Beth into a gallop. The Duke arrives seconds after Tairy and dismounts.

"I've never seen water so beautiful. It's so calm; the oceans are always busy and lapping water. They seem to never be truly at peace. Here you can be. And there on the other side of it is the forest. It almost gives a foreboding feeling, yet it is not one to worry about. I think I will enjoy this immensely." Tairy turns, smiling at the Duke. When he returns the smile, she realizes all that she has said aloud. The blush rushes indiscreetly up her neck to the roots of her hair.

The Duke being bred as he was turns away and walks over to the edge of the lake. Stooping down, he sifts through the many pebbles lining the shore. After picking a few small flat ones, he stands back up and stares at the lake for a moment.

"The reason the lake is so blue is become it is bottomless." He turns towards Tairy again.

Her cheeks are still pink, but in disbelief of the statement, she walks up to the shoreline.

"Is it now? A bottomless lake?" Her eyebrows rise, in a mocking fashion.

His eyes narrow, but a corner of his mouth ticks upwards, nearing a grin.

"As a matter of fact it is? As a child, our family traveled here often, visiting my uncle. We loved to play in this lake, but we would never travel too far in, because in a bottomless lake, who knows what could be in there?" He gives an exaggerated shudder, and sends a rock skipping across the lake.

She turns to him and giggles. He gives a small laugh saying, "I was ten years old, not to mention the youngest. My older siblings were quite cruel with their stories…"

Tairy's face falls some and she turns and walks down the lake a little. Near the bank is a flat boulder; Tairy sits down on it and stares into the forest. After sending a few more rocks flying, Duke Orin comes and sits by her.

"Did I say something to offend you Miss Dantes?"

Tairy starts. "Goodness no. It just got me thinking. I'm sorry; I fear I might be bad company for you. I did honestly come out here for a retreat. But don't leave." She says this as she notices the Duke starting to stand up. "I'm bad company for you, but your being here is nice; you don't seem to be expecting so much out of me."

He settles back comfortably.

"That isn't entirely true." Tairy turns her head sharply towards him. He blushes and raises his hands in protection. "Nothing bad, I promise. I desired to talk with you. I know you're engaged and this may appear improper, but I've never met one such as you before. One moment you seem meek as a servant, the next you boldly ride to the palace and call me a cad. And I sincerely want to know why you dressed up that night as a stable boy."

Tairy's facial expression smoothly cascaded from surprise to confusion to fear to blushing, in a matter of seconds. She was unsure if she could trust him, and yet again his eyes dripped of honesty.

"M'Lord, I am hardly like this. Yet for some reason I am compelled to tell you my story. I do not tell you this in order to receive pity; it is to help you gain an understanding of why I am me."

She starts somewhere near the beginning; it was _her_ beginning, the death of Ellie. Giving out small details of how her father blamed her, and treated her unkindly. Never did Tairy actually mention the physical abuse, nor was there any of her almost giving up while she was sick.

At the reference to the old Fortune Teller, Duke Orin's face blanches some. Tairy, absorbed in her story, doesn't notice. When she mentions the part of their first meeting, Duke Orin makes a poor attempt at covering a cough. Tairy stops her story and turns to glare at him.

"I'm sorry Miss Dantes; something seems to be in my throat." He gives a few mock coughs. "Please continue." His lips manage to stay relatively straight, but a certain amount of strain is seen in the corners.

Continuing on with her tale, Tairy keeps her eyes on the Dukes face, but it is impenetrable. It was as though he had become a statue, staring over the lake.

"So, what have you to say Duke Orin?"

He blinks and turns to her. "You'll really marry any man simply to escape your father? Please don't misunderstand me, it seems quite the only choice, but _is_ it the only choice?"

"Well you can't say he's just any man. He's been a friend for years, and I know he'll take care of me. With him I would never have to worry."

"But you don't love him." The Duke blurts out. He turns away. Tairy abruptly stands up and walks towards the lake. The tips of her toes touch the water.

"Love is a luxury I'm not allowed. At least I was given the option of liking him. This could have been arranged with a man who would have been just like my father. And I am quite positive that had I waited much longer I would have been. I'm sure this is why my father wanted me up here. Find me a match as far away from him as possible. And why are you so persistent about love? Your family does arranged marriages, no? Why is it that you're not married?" She turns her body fully around and crosses her arms.

"Yes, it is true to an extent that we have arranged marriages. We are chosen for a certain state to govern and from that particular ruling family we choose a spouse, usually there is limited option, but we mostly still have option. Well as it happened my father's uncle had only one child and he and his wife became the Duke and Duchess of Italy. They are unable to produce offspring. They were still hopeful up until the time that I came to rule; but at that point there was no possibility. So I am left with finding a wife on my own. Which has been rather hard considering my main priority is to rule over my small land fairly. Believe me, when I came to Spain, the ball that was put on was not merely for enjoyment; I was trying to find a wife. Personally, yes I would like to find love, I believe everyone should try if they can. And honestly yes Baron Dantes brought you up here to try to marry you off… to me"

TBC

* * *

**Quite interesting I must say. That wasn't exactly supossed to happen. But it did and I'm going with it. I appologize for the delayed update (considering I've been doing pretty much nothing for the last two weeks...). Naturally I love you guys for reviewing my story, you're amazing and helpful, and you make feel all good and prickly on the inside. So please review more. Loves until later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Truths**

Tairy's jaw drops as her breathing comes out rasping. She clears her throat a few times before speaking.

"Excuse me, would you mind explaining here?"

"Of course." Duke Orin looks up at her and keeps eye contact. "When your father arrived here, I had no expectation to talk to him more than what would obviously happen in the meetings we would attend together. But not long after arriving, he sought me out and asked me what I thought about you. Nothing more, 'what do you think about my daughter Tairy?' I had no answer. So he said 'You're still without a wife Orin, and my daughter is at a point in her life when she should be getting married. Tairy seems to be avoiding making public appearances so she hasn't been coming into contact with any eligible bachelors. And none I personally know are suitable for her. I've been at a loss. Until you. There seemed to be something between you the one time I saw you two together. So I figure this is the best I'm going to get. And Tairy is one of the best you can get. Think about it, I'll send for her in about a month, and since the conference will be near ending, you'll have time to become more acquainted. And when you finally decide you want her, I'll gladly give you my blessing for marriage.' And then he walked away." He looks away from Tairy.

"Hmm…" is all she squeaks. On her face is disbelief. Part of her knows her father to be a blunt man and would use rather irrational ways to achieve what he wants. But why those choice words? The day suddenly darkens. Duke Orin and Tairy simultaneously look up to see gray clouds rolling across the sky.

"One of my least favorite things about this area is how often it rains." He glares up at the sky then turns his gaze to Tairy's face. "I'm sorry Miss Dantes for springing this on you. This wasn't supposed to happen; I promise you I didn't bring you here to tell you this. Your father respects you enough to not force you into a marriage that you'd be strongly opposed to."

There's a loud rumble of thunder and a flash of lightening streaks against the sky. Tairy jumps a little at the sound. Her nerves quite on end from Duke Orin's startling revelations.

"I should probably head back now. My father will be rising soon and wondering where I am." She begins walking towards the horses, which seem rather skittish at the weather. The Duke comes after her, catching up quickly with his long legs. They reach the horses as the heavens begin to open.

Almost instantly, Tairy is soaked through. The air is moderately cool, causing her to begin shivering. Duke Orin notices this as he starts helping her on to Lady Beth's back. He stops in his effort and takes off his cloak and, without a by-you-leave, wraps it around her shoulders.

"You could catch a cold; especially since you were ill not long ago." And he once again helps her up.

His body heat still heavy in the cloak warms Tairy instantly. A pleasing scent wafts up. "Will you not be cold yourself Duke?" She asks after comprehending the entire situation.

"I will be fine." He mounts. "My clothing is much more durable than your flimsy stuff." And he grins at her, his eyes shinning like the sky on a summer's day.

He mounts his own horse and they leave off at a trot, not wanting to take any chances of the horses slipping in the quickly developing mud. Though the ride is not long, the rain is pouring down so hard that when they reach the stables both are thoroughly saturated.

"I know a back way that'll take you to your room without being seen dripping wet by all the guests." He takes her hand, pulling it though, and resting it on his arm. "Shall we run? It's on the near side of the castle, not far from here"

Tairy glances out at the pouring rain, then down at her drenched form. "I'm wet enough that it doesn't matter. We can walk." So they do.

They reach Tairy's chamber without coming into contact with a single person. Though behind them they've left a wet and slightly muddy trail, there were no worries of being followed.

"Thank you." Tairy says and takes off the cloak. She gives a small curtsy.

"You are very welcome Miss Dantes." He bows and turns to leave.

"Your Grace," she quickly calls out. He turns back; a smiling question on his lips. "What was your decision going to be had I not become engaged?"

He walks back up to her and reached for her hand. "I was undecided, for I knew not what your feelings towards me were. After all the last time I saw you, I could see a sincere desire in your eyes to throttle me. But I can tell you that the thought wasn't looked upon unfavorably." He leans over and kisses her fingers. Standing upright, he briskly walks away. Tairy stares after him, shock immobilizing her. When she sees someone turning the corner at the end of the hall towards her, she moves inside and closes the door.

She walks over to the fire and begins the rough task of taking of the sodden clothing. A knock on the door startles her.

"Who is it?" She calls out.

"It's Ruth miss."

"Oh, please come in."

In walks the maid that attended Tairy last night.

"Oh goodness, it's you that caused that trail out there. Here let me help you remove that." She walks over and takes over where Tairy's fingers were fumbling with the laces. "My my my, what were ya doin'?"

"I went for a ride to the lake. The rain just came up so suddenly. I had no chance." She shivers as the dress slips off her shoulders.

Ruth grabs a nearby coarse blanket and raps it around Tairy.

"Now you stay here by the fire and I'll get a bath ready for you." She turns, walking to the door.

"Oh, there's no need of that. If I just stay by the fire for a time I'll dry off fine. And stay plenty warm enough. We don't have enough time to complete all that's entailed for a bath. Stay here and help me get ready quickly before my father comes to find me. I'm sure he has plans for us this day."

Ruth, looking skeptical, comes back towards Tairy. "Alright Miss Dantes." She walks over to the small washstand and picks up a smaller hand towel there, bringing it back and starts ringing out Tairy's hair.

TBC

* * *

**Sorry, two months is a bit long. I apologize, I haven't actually been _that _busy; just lazy. This chapter was done nearly a month ago. I had planned to make it longer, but today decided against that idea. I was going to wait 'till my one year anniversary to post, but I felt bad. And since I have tomorrow off, I think I'll write another chapter and have it for you on Saturday. YAY!**

**I love you all so much for those who have stuck with me, and am grateful for all who have read and reviewed. Thank you, thank you. And please, pretty pretty please, keep the reviews coming. Anything makes me happy and my day. kisses**


End file.
